Forgotten memories
by ParanoidWakkosib
Summary: When King Salazar destroys a girl's life, she wanders off on her own, looking for revenge. She's sure that she wants to work alone... until she stumbles over a little town and befriends a boy, who wants to open her heart again, and save her from her heart of stone. But he has no idea what he's getting into. Animaniacs- Wakko's wish universe OCxWakko
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Animaniacs or any of their trademarks**

One cold crisp winter night in Acme falls, a 3 foot tall figure moved under the pale moonlight., he swiftly maneuvered the snow banks and ran down the icy forbidding, neglected road; avoiding all potholes in the ground. He needed to check on his little sister, the air was still as he ran, his soft feet barely making a noise on the hard, chilly pavement. He knew very well that the faster he ran, the sooner he'll reach the warmth of his broken down home, where Dot and Yakko was waiting for him. He looked up through the unforgiving snow he saw the dim light of his home.

_Almost there…_

Ever since Salazar took the thrown everyone in Acme falls has been destitute and most of them lived in the streets. It was pathetic really; Wakko and his siblings got the worst of it after Salazar condemned the orphanage after the orphanage owner died from an unknown sickness… tossing them in the streets where they took refuge in an old out of repair water tower. Wakko shook his head. That was the past. Now Dot needed us, she was very sick.

"Yakko!" Wakko called as he approached the tower. Home sweet home. Even if it was about to collapse on their heads. Yakko stuck his head out the door. He looked very tired; ever since Dot got sick he had been up most nights taking care of her. "Your back! Any luck?" he asked, his voice had a slight rasp in it. Wakko looked at his dirty worn gloved hands. He had absolutely no luck finding food. Yakko must have seen Wakko's expression because he gave Wakko a sympathetic look. Wakko made a face at this; he didn't want anyone to pity him, especially Yakko. "It's okay Wakko." Yakko said. Wakko dragged his feet and trudged into the tower. Just in time to hear one of Dot's coughing fits. "Looks like a storm's coming…" He heard Yakko mutter as he tried to patch up a few holes.

_Oh great._

**Meanwhile…**

"Nooooo!" the echo of a small girl's desperate cry rang through the wood. She looked at the lifeless body by her feet, hot tears running down her face, wetting down her soft white fur. No, she couldn't lose him now; he was her only friend… He stuck by her at the hardest times… she gripped her patched up old bag, overwhelmed by grief. Salazar was going to pay for what pain he caused her, he took her family, her home… the trees seemed the whisper at her as she ran the forest blinded by rage. Her soft white feet made no noise, but her hard breathing made most noticeable. But she didn't care, she really didn't. All she cared about was getting Salazar back for what he did.

Soon she reached the edge of a town, most of the buildings were boarded up and a mime was lying unconscious in the middle of a neglected road. She had no where else to go, so… why not? She passed by a weathered old sign that said…

**Welcome to Acme Falls**

A ray of sunshine shot into Wakko's face. He groaned and fell out of bed and hit the hard frost covered floor with a thud, another day of nothing but solid work. During last night's storm half of the tower's roof fell off and snow had blown into the tower. Oh joy. Wakko silently walked into Dot's room right when someone knocked on the door.

Probably another tax collector.

Wakko opened the door. "Listen Ralph…." The words immediately stuck in his throat. Because standing right in front of him was a tall young girl, about in her early twenties, she had ripped leggings with a dirty neon green tank top on her head was a teal hood like cap with frizzy brown hair sticking out . He knew immediately who she was. "Annie!" He cried. Annie was the orphanage owner's daughter; she was very kind and usually always stopped by to say hi. "I heard you went hungry last night." She said softly. Wakko nodded.

Come on Wakko! Say something!

Wakko mentally scolded himself. It wasn't that hard to talk to her. Annie handed him a bag full of apples. Wakko smiled and was about closed to door when Annie bent down and hugged him. "Tell your sister I said hi!" She said. Wakko felt his skin under his fur grow hot. No, he wasn't going to blush! Talk about embarrassing. Now, Wakko knew very well that Annie and him can't be, because she was human and in her twenties, and he was only seven, and was NOT human. He sighed as Annie let go and trotted away.

Oh well. There goes my romance.

Wakko shrugged and walked outside. Today was a beautiful day! And it was hard to believe that they had a snow storm last night. He strolled down the sidewalk and waved at the baker and candlestick maker. Wakko smiled and passed an alley where out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a slight movement. Wakko shook his head.

Probably Rita or Runt.

But something told him that something wasn't right. The atmosphere felt tense. Wakko frowned and crept into the alley, graffiti and trash littered the ground. Then, he heard heavy, persistent breathing. He tiptoed to a filthy dumpster and saw a shaking mass of black fur. The creature looked up at him, It was a girl, and she was just like him but with long bangs. She had a ragged purple bow tied to one ear, a torn blue scarf, and worn shorts, she was filthy and looked highly alarmed and annoyed. But… there was something about her. When their eyes met, it was like a spark of something… something wonderful. Wakko all of a sudden wanted to know her. Even though she was looking at him with pure hatred in her sparkly eyes, she looked lovely.

"Uhhhhhh… hi." Wakko said nervously. "I'm Wakko." Then he saw a glint of a sword. The girl growled. "Go away." Wakko smirked. She was definantly a threat to humans, but she didn't scare him. Only DIP could kill a toon. "What's your name?" He asked gently. Even though he was gentle she still seemed frightened. The girl backed away. "What's it t you?" She asked suspiciously. Wakko began to laugh. "Believe me! I'm no threat! (At least after I sold my mallet…)" She calmed down a bit and stopped backing away. "Okay. I'm Remmy. Remmy Dixie." Wakko felt strange… he's never felt this way before. Remmy… he loved that name… he felt like he knew her already. Wakko immediately snapped back into reality. No… he wasn't… in LOVE was he?


	2. Chapter 2

Wakko sat up and yawned.  
Wait… why was he on the floor? He stood up and looked at his bed, where Remmy was sleeping. Then he remembered; the alley, the dumpster, the fact that she nearly cut his head off.  
Yeah… Wakko looked at her again. That same warm feeling from before came over him. He longed to hear the sound of her voice, and he wanted to impress her somehow… Wakko looked around the room.  
_Toothbrush? No. Dead ladybug? No…_ Then he spotted her bent old sword.  
_YES!_ Wakko ran over to it and picked it up, the cold shiny metal feeling good in his hand. He crept past Yakko and out the door.  
The town was empty except for the mime, who was pretending to pick flowers in the middle of the road. Wakko carefully avoided him and looked up at the building that he was going to. It was partially boarded up with a big hole in the roof, and right over a rusty metal door was a moldy sign that read: **Blacksmith**

Lightly Wakko pushed the door, and it swung opened with a loud _creaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak._ Wakko flinched at the noise. He quietly walked through to see another boy about his age; but he had shaggy brown hair, a patched up black hat on, ripped blue jeans, and a green shirt. His face was black with soot at the moment, and he was really into a piece of metal that he was shaping.  
"Tom?" Wakko called quietly. Tom looked up from his project and gave him an annoyed look. Wakko almost laughed out loud; he loved annoying Tom.  
"What do you want?" Tom asked rudely. Wakko grinned.  
"Can you fix this?" he asked, holding up the sword. Tom rolled his eyes.  
"Of COURSE I can fix it. I'm the village blacksmith for Pete's sake!" Now, Tom wasn't always like this; usually he was zanier. But he had been interrupted, so he was mad. And Wakko knew this very well.  
Tom all of a sudden snapped out of his anger and got excited.  
"Want to see what I'm working on? It's a cannon that shoots knives!" Tom ran over to a dark corner and hauled out an enormous metal cannon. "I stole it from ol' king Salad Bar himself!" he said proudly.

Wakko grinned.  
"An outlaw as always I see; if Salad Bar ever found out that you stole that thing he'd have your head!" he joked. Tom leaned against it, pushing the trigger button that launched a small knife. It whizzed by Wakko's ear and straight out the door, hitting the mime in the back of the head. Thankfully for the mime, the knife had been launched backwards, so the handle hit him instead of the blade. The mime fell over unconscious and was run over by a wagon.  
"Oops, my bad!" Tom laughed. "Anyway, Salad Bar doesn't even know that I exist!" With that said, he shoved the cannon back into the corner with a huge _crash!_ Wakko sighed. _Typical Tom._ He could be real careless at times, but Wakko himself could be quite careless too.  
Suddenly the sword was yanked from Wakko's hands.  
"Hey!" Tom was inspecting it.  
"Hmmm... a golden dragon head handle; sapphire eyes; steel blade; nice! Better keep this thing hidden, Plotz would want it."

-

Remmy stared at the ceiling. She honestly didn't know what to do anymore; not with her past. This _Wakko_ seemed really nice. But could she trust him?  
Remmy looked around the dirty room; _toothbrush; dead ladybug...  
A quite impressive one at that,_ she said to herself. All of a sudden something in her mind snapped.

_Where's Wakko? Where's my... SWORD?! THAT THIEF!_

Rage consumed her; that kid stole her sword! Remmy ran out of the room and right into a rather tall kid. She already knew his name.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh... sorry to disturb you... but where's my brother?" he asked.  
Remmy growled.  
"You mean the thief?" she asked harshly. Yakko looked shocked.  
"Excuse me?" he asked, absolutely dumbfounded. Remmy shoved Yakko out of the way and stomped toward the door. But just at that moment it swung open, revealing a very confused Wakko. And he had her sword, brand new and not a dent to be seen. Remmy';s eyes widened. He did that... for HER? She'd never seen anything like it. Everyone she'd met on the road here wanted to kill her. But Wakko wanted to help her. Remmy collapsed on the ground sobbing, her anger decreasing greatly.

Just then she felt dizzy, and fuzzy images began to appear; the shape of a woman; a red object that was too blurry for her to make out; and a framed picture in which the people were too blurry to see. In an instant they faded away. What was that about? It had never happened before. Who was that woman? And those people?

"Are you okay?"  
Remmy immediately snapped out of her thoughts.  
"I'm fine..." she muttered. But she wasn't so sure. Something did indeed happen. And whatever it was... it wasn't about to leave her alone.

**I give credit to my editor, Thyneownslave on Deviantart**


	3. Chapter 3

**First, I thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I never expected my story to be loved… so again I thank you**

**Disclaimer on first chapter**

"Remmy, you listening girl?" Remmy snapped out of her thoughts once again. Yakko gave her an annoyed look. "If you're going to stay here, you need to help us out." He said crossly. It had been a week since she collapsed in the tower… now she literally lived there. Remmy looked at her feet. "Sorry…." She mumbled. Yakko smirked. "Better be, because you're going to help Wakko get food." Remmy groaned.

_Great! Just great…_

Wakko trotted up next to her and waved happily. Remmy stared at his merry face for a moment, and then quickly turned her head as she felt her face getting hot. Wakko grabbed her arm. "Come on Remsie!" He teased. Remmy smiled a little as she was dragged down the dusty road. "Wakko… where are we going?" She asked. Wakko was quiet for a moment, like he was lost in thought. "To get food like Yakko said." He said with his tongue lolled out. Remmy rolled her eyes. "You're a terrible liar." She said. Remmy screamed as Wakko threw her up in the air and caught her bridal style.

_What is this strange feeling I have whenever I see him?_

Remmy let herself be carried to a frozen over river, where he sat her down under a tree. "You know Remmy… ever since I met you…" He immediately shut his mouth and looked at his feet. Remmy leaned her head against his shoulder. A few lovely moments later she noticed Wakko perk up. "Look at that!" He said, pointing toward the river. Remmy looked around and saw what he was pointing to; a water lily was sitting frozen in the sparkling ice in the middle of the river. "I'm gonna get it for you!" Wakko said excitedly. Something wasn't right… that lily… it was winter.

_How could it have possibly survived the storm?_

"Wakko, I don't think…" it was too late, Wakko took off and ran onto the ice, grabbing the lily." Remmy stared for a moment when she heard a loud **crack**! "Wakko!" Remmy hollered as she ran to the river.

_No no no! I can't lose him! Not now! NOT NOW!_

Remmy desperately jumped in the river, gasping as the icy water consumed her. Each breath and stroke in the water burned. She swam toward the middle and dove under. She swam around, but everything was a dark unforgiving black.

_No…no! Come back!_

Just then, she saw a pale whitish grey near the bottom. Remmy grabbed it and pulled, she was getting dizzy from loss of oxygen, but she pulled on the pale thing, it was a glove, with an arm attached to it.

_Wakko!_

She pulled and tugged, getting weaker each second. Remmy's muscles were screaming in pain and her whole boy burned from the cold. She was almost to the surface, if only… but she couldn't.

_Wakko, I've failed you…_

She looked down at his pale face… He was going to die; she was going to die…

Just then she felt strong arms grab her; she was quickly pulled out of the water, still gripping Wakko's hand. Remmy was thrown through the air and gasped as she hit the ground. She quickly sat up and grabbed Wakko, who was still halfway in the water. Remmy dragged him out and he coughed up some water. His breathing was a little raspy, but he drifted into a calm sleep. Remmy sighed in relief. But…

_Who saved us?_

She looked around. The mime was pretending to pick flowers in the road… did he save them? The mime got hit by a wagon.

_No. Definably no._

Remmy heard rapid footsteps and looks around to see Yakko. "Oh my gosh! Are you two okay? You're soaked!" Remmy looked at herself, everything was matted to her body. Wakko was the same way. Yakko picked Wakko up and carried him home, Remmy trotting behind him.

Yakko stumbled under his little brother's weight. He had been terrified when He saw Wakko and Remmy on the shore, soaking wet. He finally got into the tower and gave Remmy a towel. He sat Wakko on a bed. Yakko slid his gloved his hand under Wakko's hat and felt something warm and slightly wet. He quickly slid his hand out. Yakko's eyes widened. For his once white glove was a pale red… Wakko must have hit his head when he fell in, that would explain the fact that he was sleeping… it wasn't a deep cut, just a scrape.

"How is he?" Yakko turned to see Remmy and Dot standing in the doorway. Dot's eyes were wide and terrified. He felt horrible.

_She doesn't need to see her brother like this…_

"He's fine Dot. I promise." Yakko said quietly. Dot gave him a doubtful look. He frowned. "If he would've listened to me and went for food instead of playing." He said. Remmy quietly left the room. Dot approached the bed and coughed. Yakko grabbed her. "You should be in bed." He scolded. Dot gave him a dirty look. "I'm fine." She growled. Yakko rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. You've been coughing for two months." Dot pushed his hand away. "Jerk." She said before walking out of the room. He sighed and walked out of the room and sat on the beat up old couch.

Remmy snuck back into Wakko's room after Yakko and Dot left. She walked to the bed and sat beside Wakko. The moonlight shining through the cracks in the wood, making they're faces glow. "I'm so sorry…" She whispered in his ear. Wakko yawned but didn't wake up. Remmy frowned. "Wakko you butthead wake up!" Remmy whispered quietly. Then she began to sob.

_Please…_


	4. On hold

**I have a writer's block XD so I'm putting this story on hold for a while, for some reason the 'Wakko's Wish' universe is a little hard for me…**

**So I'll be working on two other fanfics until my writer's block for this story goes away. One of my fanfics is called 'Switched' and will be posted only on my DeviantArt account ( .com) and the other one will be posted here on fanfiction :D**


End file.
